bandorifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Natsunodon!
Natsunodon! (夏のドーン！, Boom Through Summer!) - песня от Poppin'Party. Трек был добавлен в игру вместе с ивентом Overlapping Beats, The Fireworks Festival. Автор текста - Накамура Коу, арранжировщик и композитор Ивахаши Сеима (Elements Garden). __TOC__ Игровая информация Аудио Текст Romaji= Yozora wo irodoru setsuna no hana ―― Eien wo yakitsukete ―― Yūyami tōzakaru semi no koe Otanoshimi wa kore kara Maru de natsu no yo no yume no gotoshi Machi ga hitotsu ni naru hi Yukata ni kinchaku ni kamikazari♪ Suzushige ni shitoyaka ni uchiwa aoidara Yasashigena kaze ga egao wo nadeta Te wo tsunaide (minna de ikou!) Kossori himitsu no basho e (hayaku!) Kono hitogomi (Haaah!) nuke dashitara Wakuwaku mō tomaranai yo! Dōn to dōn to sora ni sake! Hoshi katachi uzumaki kiku no hana hāto ga hora saita! Furimuitara sora miageru kimi no yokogao ni ―― Kyunto tokimeku natsu matsuri (Hi!) Watagashi anzu ame choko banana Shateki ni kingyosukui Machi ni matta kono yoru damon ne Chotto yorimichi shiyou♪ Takoyaki ringo ame ja ga batā Kyandoru bōi tte nani? Kakeyotte mitara Yasashigena kaze ga egao wo nadeta Te wo tsunagō (hagurenai yō) Jinja ni tsudzuku sakamichi (hayaku!) Mune no kodō (Haaah!) nari yamanai Dokidoki mō tomaranai yo! Dōn to dōn to yoru ni sake! Dosei ni sumairu naiagara Hāto wo ima kyatchi♪ Yumemite ita kimi no ushiro yukata no sode wo ne ―― Sotto nigitte miru natsu matsuri (Hi!) Te wo tsunaide (minna de ikou) Kossori himitsu no basho e (hayaku!) Hashiri dashite (Haaah!) korobanaide! Wakuwaku mein ibento! (Hah!) Dōn to dōn to natsu ni sake! Yanagi ni botan ni chō no mai hāto ga hora saita! Furimuitara sora miageru kimi no yokogao ni ―― Kyunto tokimeku natsu matsuri (Hi!) |-| Kanji= 夜空をいろどる　刹那の花―― 永遠を焼きつけて―― 夕闇　遠ざかる蝉の声 お楽しみはこれから まるで夏の夜の夢のごとし 街がひとつになる日 浴衣に　巾着に　髪飾り♪ 涼しげに　しとやかに　うちわ扇いだら 優しげな風が　笑顔を撫でた 手をつないで(みんなで行こう！) こっそり　ひみつの場所へ(早く！) この人混み(Haaah！)　抜けだしたら ワクワクもう止まらないよ！ ドーンと　ドーンと　空に咲け！ 星形　うずまき　菊の花　ハートがほら咲いた！ 振り向いたら　空見上げるキミの横顔に―― キュンとときめく夏祭り(Hi！) わたがし　あんず飴　チョコバナナ 射的に　金魚すくい 待ちに待った　この夜だもんね ちょっと寄り道しよう♪ たこ焼き　りんご飴　じゃがバター キャンドルボーイってなに？　駆け寄ってみたら 優しげな風が　笑顔を撫でた 手をつなごう(はぐれないよう) 神社に続く坂道(早く！) 胸の鼓動(Haaah！)　鳴りやまない ドキドキもう止まらないよ！ ドーンと　ドーンと　夜に咲け！ 土星に　スマイル　ナイアガラ ハートをいまキャッチ♪ 夢みていた　キミの後ろ　浴衣の袖をね―― そっと握ってみる夏祭り(Hi！) 手をつないで(みんなで行こう) こっそり　ひみつの場所へ(早く！) 走りだして(Haaah！)　ころばないで！ わくわくメインイベント！(Hah！) ドーンと　ドーンと　夏に咲け！ 柳に　牡丹に　蝶の舞　ハートがほら咲いた！ 振り向いたら　空見上げるキミの横顔に―― キュンとときめく夏祭り(Hi！) |-| Английский= The moment that flower colored the night sky is burned into my memory for eternity At dusk when the voices of the cicadas fade away The fun is just beginning It's as if the summer night was like a dream A day where the town becomes one The yukata, purses, and hair accessories are all cool and graceful A fan's gentle breeze brushed against my smile Holding hands (Together with everyone) Sneaking off to a secret place (Hurry) Even if the crowd (Haaah!) starts to disappear My excitement still won't stop Boom! Bang! Blooming in the sky! A star shaped whirlpool of chrysanthemum flowers My heart is blooming too (If I turn around) Look up at the sky and see your face besides mine This is a heart-throbbing summer festival (Yeah!) Cotton candy, candied fruit, and choco bananas Target practice and goldfish scooping For this long awaited night Let's drop on by for just a bit Takoyaki, candied apples, and buttered baked potatoes What is a candle boy? Rush over and try one A gentle breeze brushed against my smile Take my hand (Don't turn away) Let's continue up the hill to the shrine (Hurry!) My beating chest (Haaah!) is always ringing The pounding just won't stop! Boom! Bang! Blooming in the night! Saturn-shaped fireworks are smiling down from the Niagara My heart is caught now I dreamt of seeing you from behind and tugging on the sleeve of your yukata Gently clutching you in this summer festival! (Yeah!) Holding hands (Together with everyone) Sneaking off to a secret place (Hurry!) Run! (Haaah!) Don't fall down! It's time for the exciting main event! (Hah!) Boom! Bang! Blooming in the summer! The butterflies are dancing among the willows and tree peonies My heart is blooming too! (If I turn around) Look up at the sky and see your face besides mine This is a heart throbbing summer festival! |-| Русский= Мимолётные цветки, окрашивающие ночное небо, Запечатлейте в себе вечность! В сумерках, когда голоса цикад становятся далёкими, Веселье только начинается. Прямо как сон в летнюю ночь, Это день, когда город сливается в едином порыве. В юкате с кошелёчком и украшением для волос Я выгляжу так круто и грациозно. Стоило мне начать обмахиваться веером, Как нежный ветерок погладил мою улыбку. Держась за руки (Идём все вместе!) Улизнём в наше секретное место (Быстрее!) Как только мы (Аааах!) сбежали от этой толпы, Моё волнение больше не останавливается! Бум! Бум! Расцвети в небе, Водоворот в форме звезды из цветков хризантем! Моё сердце, смотрите, тоже расцвело! Если бы я оглянулась, в профиле твоего лица, смотрящего на небо, Летний фестиваль, заставляющий наши сердца замирать (Да!) Сахарная вата, карамельки на палочках и шоколадные бананы. Стрельба по мишеням и вылавливание золотых рыбок. Эта ночь такая долгожданная, Так что давайте ещё куда-нибудь заглянем. Такояки, яблоки в глазури и картофель в масле. Мальчик-свечка… что это такое? Стоило мне подбежать и попробовать, Как нежный ветерок погладил мою улыбку. Давайте возьмёмся за руки (Чтобы не потеряться) Идём на холм к храму (Быстрее!) Моё сердцебиение (Аааах!) не перестаёт разноситься. Трепет в моей груди уже не остановится! Бум! Бум! Расцвети в ночи, Ниагарский водопад, улыбающийся Сатурну! Моё сердце полностью захвачено моментом! Пока ты замечталась, я аккуратно хватаю тебя сзади За рукав юкаты на этом летнем фестивале (Да!) Держась за руки (Идём все вместе!) Улизнём в наше секретное место (Быстрее!) Побежали! (Аааах!) Только не споткнитесь! Пришло время для захватывающего главного события! (Ха!) Бум! Бум! Расцвети в лете, Танец бабочек среди ив и пионов! Моё сердце, смотрите, тоже расцвело! Если бы я оглянулась, в профиле твоего лица, смотрящего на небо, Летний фестиваль, заставляющий наши сердца замирать (Да!) en: Категория:Дискография:Poppin'Party Категория:Girls Band Party! Songs Категория:Оригинальные песни Категория:Песни ивентов